Flambé
by JunebugPancakes
Summary: He didn't want to sacrifice his chivalry, but he couldn't allow the other to die! He was only doing what he thought was right. Prince Gumball/Flame Prince. Be warned, slash can be explicit with me. May continue, may not. A lot of this was derived from a roleplay of mine.


It was that kind of day again. The relaxing kind where the gentle pitter-patter of rain against the roof and windows harmonized with one's relaxed breathing as they lie warm and cozy in their beds or sat reclining in their chairs watching television. Yes, it was that kind of day. Only, that kind of day was meant for the citizens. Prince Gumball was not that kind of person. The scientist was in his lab messing around with his chemistry set. His eyes big and bright, filled with the joy and excitement of creation.

_It's a beautiful day for science! _he thought as he began combining elements with compounds with no plan whatsoever. Every thought in the world had left his mind and he was intently focused on his work. Almost maniacal thoughts blazed in his mind like wildfire he dug deeper into his own little world. Then there came a knocking at his lab door. The surprise caught him so off guard that he dropped his serum and the beaker shattered against the floor. Once released, it swiftly burned through the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the floor. Snapped back into reality, the prince stared at it for a moment before going to get the door. He pulled it open to see Peppermint maid standing there with a troubled look on her face.

"Prince, there has been a disturbance in the kingdom," she spoke.

"And, praytell, what might that be?" the candy prince responded, kneeling down to her height.

"I don't know, sir. I've only received vague reports claiming it to be a fire."

"I don't understand, it's raining outside. Only a wildfire could burn in that weather." The maid shrugged and Gumball stood again with a sigh. "Alright, I'll go to check it out. You stay here and, uh, perhaps fix the hole I just burned in the floor." Peppermint maid sweatdropped and went to attend the problem while Gumball grabbed an umbrella. The castle doors opened wide and he looked out into the steady rain that was coming down a just slightly over the line of uncomfortable.

The rain had always been lovely to him, so going out to check whatever was amiss, was more of a stroll than anything else. A smile spread across his face as he walked about the kingdom, checking to make sure its citizens were safely inside or around their homes at the very least. A few children were seen playing in puddles- that wouldn't hurt anything. Yes, everything was quiet. On that note, he remembered that Fionna was due to be in the kingdom that day. If there had been a disturbance, she could be in trouble. He felt a little more than worried at that point and took a deep breath. His search became more serious than it had previously. He couldn't stand it if Fionna were hurt. To see scars of a frown on that beautiful face of hers would kill a part of him more than likely.

Thank glob, that's not what he came across.

A dim ball of fire struggled to stay lit through the rain. From what he could tell, it was losing the battle. His initial thought was to be frightened of it and he jumped back like so at first. Realization kicked in and he noticed that in this kind of rain, it wouldn't spread. Of course, then again, a normal fire would have went out a long time ago. The young prince kneeled down to get a closer look and was a bit shocked and confused when he thought he'd come to a conclusion.

"...Ignitus, is that you?"

"It hurts..." he uttered, his flames dangerously close to being extinguished. The pain was unbearable, his skin was a grayish pink under the circumstances. He looked so vulnerable. Not to mention, the more it rained, the more soaked he got. He shivered and coughed.

"Oh my goodness! Flame Prince, we have to get you inside!" The candy prince panicked and scooped the dying ember up in his arms, holding the umbrella over the younger prince the best he could to shield him from the rain. He sped off again back toward his palace. "My apologies I couldn't get to you sooner than I did. If I had known you were out in the rain-"

"No," he assured with faint voice, "it's okay. I was coming to see Fionna, but I should have been more prepared. It started to rain on the way and I got caught in it." His smoldering orange and black eyes lost their luster and he seemed completely lifeless. Still, he forced himself to smile and to Gumball, it looked like the most painful smile he had ever laid eyes on.

"Stop," he ordered, "Just relax and I'll get you to safety." Flame Prince followed his words and lost consciousness.

When the pair arrived at the candy palace, Gumball placed the fireball on the floor and examined his arms. His flame was cold, luckily that kept his arms from being singed. A relieved sigh left his throat and Gumball sat down beside the other.

Flame Prince lay there, unconscious and his fire growing ever dimmer. Something had to be done, Gumball thought. What pain he must be in and it wouldn't go away while he was drenched as he was. The prince thought for a second. There wasn't much that could be done about the younger's condition except maybe tossing him into a wildfire or something of the sort, but unfortunately, he didn't have one of those readily available. He thought back to when he'd just learned about Flame Prince's and Fionna's involvement and then, like a shot to the head, it came to him. Physically unstable? Not after that whole event with Fionna. That had to be the ticket and Gumball knew it.

_Ugh, but a kiss?_ He'd sooner kiss the Ice Queen than this flaming, jealous, madman. But what was one kiss if he was going to save a life? He was sure Marshall would get a kick out of it later, no?

With a sigh he reached down and held Ignitus in his arms. A look of resentment lay faded on his face, but he wouldn't allow someone to be in this much pain nor lose their life. He gulped and quickly placed his lips against Flame Prince's. The Prince's skin started to warm again, but that was all it did. He didn't even start to get fiery. Perhaps that was thanks to his elements gaining control and stability again. Drat, that didn't work, though he felt the younger's skin warm in small increments. It wasn't enough. What else could be done? Let's see, there was tier one, then tier two... What was it that Cake said before? He thought about it for longer than a guy his age probably should have before actually remembering and when he had, he wished he hadn't.

Tier fifteen. Never! Not for his life- not for Fionna's life! Chivalry was his policy and why should he break it just for Ignitus? Gumball started to drop him and walk away, but he stopped mid-step. What was his mindset saying? It was conflicting with itself. On one hand he didn't want to step outside of his gentlemanly manners, yet on the other, he really didn't want to be the reason behind someone perishing. Besides, Fionna would never speak to him again if he allowed Flame Prince to die. It was bad, either way, though. If he did this, Fionna would hate him for being a man stealer and if he didn't, Fionna would hate him for letting him die. One way or another, he didn't have a choice. Sacrifices would have to be made. (Though it wouldn't have had to if he'd been less smart; for then he wouldn't have over thought it and perhaps would have thought to go get a match from his chemistry lab.)

So that was it- goodbye to all hope of sustaining chivalry. But he would try not to think of that and do what must be done. So he nervously began undressing the doused prince, his own face heating up with scarlet shading. Surprisingly enough, he didn't weigh hardly anything and didn't wake up even while being stripped of his clothing. He was out cold but honestly, despite being younger than Gumball, his body was fully developed and not bad looking either. All of which made Gumball freeze in his tracks. His eyes scanned the younger's exposed body and his blood started to rush. This was pedophilia, wasn't it? Ignitus was only fourteen and he was eighteen! But this was the only way he knew to keep him from going out!

He gulped, squeezed his eyes shut, and coiled his fingers around Flame Prince's member. Embarrassment levels rising, cowardliness through the roof- what was he doing?! His mind was screaming at him, telling him to stop, but on a different wavelength, his body was telling him not to. He fought against himself both ways and for the moment, his will was fighting an uphill battle and losing it. He began to stroke the prince softly, gritting his teeth all the while. Then the most amazing thing happened, the colour started to come back to his body along with the heat, a moan escaping his lips with each movement the other's hand made. The young prince started to stir, his smoldering black and orange sparkling eyes started to open. But remained half mast at these ministrations. Oh glob, it had to be a dream, it couldn't be anything other than that, could it?

_Faster!_ his body screamed. _Cut it out_! his moral retorted. Which to believe was the only question and he didn't really have the time to think it over. He'd already begun and Ignitus was waking up. It was a possibility he was still out of it, but the chances of that were diminished by the fact he was making physical contact. Certainly he could feel that and scientifically speaking, it was utterly impossible to feel pain- or pleasure in the physical sense- during sleep. And science has never been wrong, but- Oh, what did it matter? Whether he was out of it or not, his good intentions were dwindling chunk by chunk. And so he increased the pace of his actions, his other hand gliding across the younger's chest and relishing the warmth and strength to his body. And the more he did, the more he wanted him and less thoughtful he became.

Ignitus' moans grew as he tried to cover his noises up with his hand, he bucked his hips up into the touch. He could only think it was a dream. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be anything else, could it? This man hated him, thought he was crazy, unstable. The prince's inhibitions were taken over by the pleasure and he became a slave to that factor, forgetting about everything other than it. His naked body writhing and squirming beneath the ruler of the Candy Kingdom's hands. His fire grew, becoming hot again and he knew the other would stop once it became too hot and, even though the last person he wanted anything to do with was Gumball, he didn't want him to stop. Not now, at least. So, on the shreds of morality he had left, Flame Prince cast his flame proof spell on the other, forcing his hue to shift into various blues.

So long, morality and welcome, desire. It was too late to stop him now. Gumball was downright captivated by- not the flame, or the destruction under him, but the light. And his ability to think straight was completely out the window. At this point, both his body and mind were both directed to his own hardening member as he caressed the Flame Prince. For the first time in his eighteen years of life, the most powerful urge he'd ever experienced set in. It was the undeniable urge to fuck him until he was unable to form coherent sentences and this urge wasn't going to be able to wait.

"Ignitus..." he mumbled, slowing his hand motions to a stop. His cheeks were fevered and openly displaying his attraction to the young male below him. "...get on your knees."

The young prince did as he was told, still convinced that it was a dream. It was normal to dream about your enemies fucking you, right? His mouth was slightly agape, his chest rising and falling heavily. The Flame Prince was an absolute sight to take in. He thought about his relationship with Fionna and how much it meant to her and it was obvious that this would probably ruin their chances with each other. However, it was too late for him to stop. He was already drunk on Gumball's attention.

Ignitus' face was enough to keep the older Prince's mind off of his crush on Fionna. Despite being called evil and unstable, Ignitus was very much obedient. He didn't seem to be evil, he certainly wasn't unstable when he was calm, or like this for that matter.

This was the end of the rope- Gumball knew that if he proceeded, he could forget about calling himself a gentleman anymore. Ignitus was already fiery enough to where he could recover on his own if he really needed to. Sure, there might be chances for Gumball to redeem himself later on- perhaps apologize to Ignitus- but it he'd truly been thinking that, he never said anything or stopped to consider what he was doing. Who cared anymore? He first made the choice to sacrifice his manners when he decided to undress him- what did it matter now?

_It didn't._

Gumball took hold of the Flame Prince's hips and got caught in entrancement- his thoughts blockaded by lust and actions driven by desire. There would be no preparation work, as Gumball was too turned-on by now to wait any longer, but it wasn't as though Flame Prince hadn't survived pain before. Being a fire elemental, he was probably used to it. Maybe it wouldn't actually hurt him at all and it was just a miscalculation- who knew, who cared?

And so it was that the candy prince carefully pushed himself inside the fire prince and for a moment, rapture took hold of him- sending a chill up his spine. Oh glob, why did he ever pledge to be a gentleman and miss out on this...? The flame prince only winced for a second, before his own body truly warmed. His head fell forward as his virginity was breached by this... this man.. Yet, he felt no shame. No remorse. His hormones were running wild and he knew that Gumball's were probably doing the same. Stupid teenage bodies. Not that either cared.

"Move.." He commanded the other, his voice weak so that instead it was more like begging.

The elder prince didn't have to asked twice. Gumball slowly began thrusting deep and hard into the Flame Prince's body. It felt so good- it was overwhelming! He was warm and tight and beautiful and young and he begged so sweetly and... Glob... His grip on Ignitus' hips strengthened somewhat and it took him will of steal not to go too fast or be too rough with him. The initial intention was to help him rather than to hurt him. He shouldn't change that now. But how could he continue dealing agonizingly (on his end) slow thrusts? His mind screaming orders telling him to stop that he just couldn't follow. His rate was increasing, passion rising. Ignitus was going to see a passion-blinded Gumball- all control lost. Something very few people in this world have seen and something only Ignitus will see when it isn't related to something scientific. All his eighteen-year-old mind could scream was "more" and what else could he have done in that moment to quench his itch?

"Ignitus..." The Flame Prince could feel his whole body begin to succumb to the feeling of the other inside him. He quivered at the shameful pleasure, grateful to its presence. His nails dug against the floor, his breathing fast and erratic.

"M-More.." He whined his body trembling with each thrust. The words harder, faster, more...They all existed in that pleading man's mouth. Those beautiful whines, moans, cries- enough to make anyone's heart melt. The satisfying feeling of their bodies fitting together; the danger of the heat; the moans; sweat and blushing- the room was filled with the built up desires of the two who resented each other so much. What were they to do? He was so sweet and yet so fiery. It reminded the elder prince of one of his favourite deserts- Flambé.

He chuckled to himself as he released Flame Prince's waist in favour of his torso. He wrapped his arms around the upper body of the younger prince and peppered gentle kisses along his back before he found his hand snaking down to rub against the hard shaft belonging to the Flame Prince. In a matter of seconds he was feverishly stroking it in perfect tune with his increasingly strong thrusts. Pleasured groans parted Gumball's lips and explained clearly his ecstasy to anyone within a 30 foot radius. What had he been waiting so long to do this for? Biggest mistake he's ever made. Sure the kid was evil and sure he was unstable, but what did that matter at a time like this? His cock slid deeper and harder into the boy, earning his euphoria fairly. His mouth ajar and his breathing irregular, Gumball fought the torrent of pressure building up inside of him.

Ignitus cried out as that bundle of nerves inside of him was struck over and over. His muscles slowly began to tighten around the other man, signifying his oncoming climax.

"G-Gumball... a-ahn yes!" He cried at the feeling of the other's hands and body. His expressions so euphoric and sexy, when finally that white hot coil exploded and his seed spilled all over the floor beneath him. The candy prince wasn't far behind, he felt the younger tense up and encompass him even more. It was too much. One last thrust sent him over the edge and he bit gently into Ignitus' skin as he emptied into him. Searing white light blinded him, a paradisaical shook him from end to end, spreading through his veins all throughout his body and resulting in a violent shiver overtaking him. He stay there, quivering for moments more before pulling back and out of the prince under him. He took a few deep breaths in effort of slowing his heart rate and finally fell to his side- vanquished. A satisfied smile came to his face as he lay there staring sweetly at the Flame Prince, eyes half-lidded.

The younger prince had fallen to sleep, his embers dimming a bit to prove such. Naked, tired and spent, he lay there his breathing still shaky as he tried to recover. The euphoric feeling keeping him under. The future was unpredictable, but just in case Ignitus was going to shun him after this whole ordeal, now would be his only time to treat him sweetly. So Gumball inched his way over to the peaceful prince and constricted his arms around the boy. He breathed sweet nothings into his pointed ears while he slept. His whispers faded into soft humming and eventually he put himself to sleep, clutching the boy close and burying his face into the dip of his neck. His breathing slowed and body relaxed. He was burned out.


End file.
